Pick up Lines
by Sapphire Destiny Rose
Summary: Kagome and the Reikai Tantei visited the Feudal Era for a while, When they get back to their time, Kazuma tries something out on a certain Ice Maiden that left her confused while Kagome and the others, amused.


**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Hey guys! Its Sapphire! :) now, for the people that like my fic 'Tokimeki Memorial ~Transfer Students~ HAVE NO FEAR! I SHALL NOT TAKE IT DOWN! This is merely a random fic that popped in my head. Hehe, I simply could not help but tease Kuwaba a little, hope you guys enjoy!

**Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha crossover**

* * *

**Pick-Up Lines**

* * *

Genkai's Shrine

Kagome watched in amusement as her cousin, Kazuma tried to woe Yukina to going out with him using Miroku's words to flatter the ladies at Kaede's Village.

"If I received yen for everytime I saw you, I'd be rich."

Kagome coughed as she tried to stifle her laughter seeing the Ice Maiden look at her cousin confusingly.

"Kuwabara-san, are you alright?"

"For a moment I thought I had gone and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."

Kagome bit her lip as a small snort escaped as she muttered a soft 'sumimasen' before quickly running out of the room and started laughing with tears escaping from her eyes.

* * *

Just then, a portal appeared as Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Botan appeared apparently they just finished their missions, whatever it was, seeing the laughing miko, they blinked and looked at her puzzled, wondering what was so funny, Hiei didn't even try to read her mind, knowing he won't be able to anyway. Ever since Kagome's encounter with Akago, she had been training to repel against people who could be able to read or enter her mind.

Yusuke kneeled next to the black haire girl and poked her shoulder "Oi, Kags. Whats so funny?"

"Yeah! Yeah Kagome-chan! What's so funny?" The bubbly grim reaper asked, her pink eyes shining in curiosity.

"K-K-Kazuma-k-kun.. HAHAHAHA" was all Kagome could utter as she continued her hysterical fit of laughter.

"Miko, what about the monkey?" Hiei asked with an annoyed yet curious look in his crimson orbs.

Kagome immediately stopped laughing as she looked up and glared at the hybrid "How many times do I have to tell you Hiei!? My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! JUST THREE SYLLABLES!!!"

"Hn." Hiei grunted "Answer my question, _Kagome._" Hiei said, knowing she wouldn't say anything and would probably rant at people not calling her by her name.

Kagome sighed in annoyance but answered "Remember when you visited the Feudal Era with me?"

"What about it Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked, curiosity clearly seen in his emerald eyes.

"Well apparently, Kazuma-kun took...notes from him." Kagome said as she bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter.

Yusuke snorted "Yeah, now I know where those lame pick up lines came from, that hentai monk invented them..."

Kurama put the pieces together and looked at Kagome, amused "Let me guess, Kuwabara-kun is using them right now with Yukina-chan."

Kagome nodded and once again broke into a fit of laughter and no sooner, Yusuke joined her. Botan raised a hand to her lips as she giggled "Oh my."

Hiei didn't do anything and just crossed his arms with a smirk, not even planning to stop what the baka was doing, thinking that Yukina will only get confused anyway and not understand him.

Kurama chuckled "Hm, shall we check?" he requested as Kagome looked up and nodded, biting her lip as she took some deep breathes, trying to calm down her laughter and stood up.

* * *

The group of five entered and saw that Genkai was also with Kuwabara and Yukina, the old woman was watching in amusement as Kuwabara tried to flatter Yukina but the poor Ice demoness simply looked confused, wondering what Kuwabara was talking about.

"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

Yusuke started snickering while Kagome and Kurama coughed trying to hide their laugh/chuckle, Botan was biting her lip as her shoulders shook while Hiei leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you."

That was it, she simply could not take it anymore. Kagome fell on her butt as she started laughing hysterically, and as if that was the cue, Yusuke and Botan joined in as while Genkai and Kurama chuckled, Hiei just continued smirking.

Kuwabara blinked and stood up from his kneeled position "What's so funny?" he asked cluelessly "I do not know..." Yukina said looking much more confused.

"...They're so weird... hey, Wanna go and see the flowers outside Yukina my love?"

"Sure Kuwabara-san." Yukina said politely as the two walked out.

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Sapphire:** meh, it was kinda random but oh well -shrugs- hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
